


Brass And Gold

by Twilight_Rose



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:32:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9368051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Rose/pseuds/Twilight_Rose
Summary: One is a paragon of virtue. The other is a monster, hidden for so long. But, which is which? Features all of the gang. Adult themes throughout.





	1. Angelus In Tenebris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is currently being rewritten. Somehow, I missed errors, and it wasn't cohesive in some spots.

A little girl was crouched on muddy ground, naught but a tattered blanket wrapped around her. It failed to stop the winter chill from sapping her strength. The rough fabric rubbed against her skin, creating red splotches, little welts. The ground was wet beneath her feet, her shoes soaked from the sheets of rain that fell from the night sky, followed by the booming sound of thunder that stole a shaky sob from her.

***

She'd run away from her home, but the reason behind that wasn't what most would assume. She wasn't a rebellious child, or a little tearaway. She had run because she had to, because the life as she knew crumbled before her eyes in ways she could not yet comprehend. The place which she called home, where she had gathered many precious memories, had been bought by someone else, just days after her parents were murdered. The girl didn't know nor did she understand what was going on. Everything had happened in such a short span of time. She had lost everything within moments. It was hard for her to understand the cruelty of this world when she was just a little child that wanted nothing more than to listen to her Mother read, or laugh with her Father as he happily held her up on his shoulders.

She knew that these new people wouldn't want some dirty, filth laden rat, scurrying about their home. It wasn't hers anymore. She wasn't welcome, and now she had nowhere else to go. The family that bought the home were some of the nastiest people the young girl had ever seen. As she hid under her bed, all she could hear was shouting, and smashing downstairs. When the coast was clear, she ran downstairs, and her heart wrenched as she saw her Mother's vase, a gift from her Father, when they were married broken, in pieces on the carpeted floor. She ran outside, running until her lungs ached and she could barely breathe.

She ended up, in a dingy, backstreet area, that made her feel sick, a bitter smell lingered in the air.

***

Now, the frightened six year old hid in the Lower Quarter of Zaphias, and just hoped that no one heard her whimpers. Some of the Lower Quarters inhabitants were rather gutsy, loud, making her tremble when they walked past her, completely unaware of her presence. And even if they knew she were there, they'd be uncaring.

But someone did notice her. She could feel their eyes piercing through her like daggers, and the feeling made the girl uncomfortable. She mustered enough courage to look up and see the man that was looking down on her, and a gasp escaped her. The man's merciless gaze made her feel like he was up to something. His intentions were those of evil.

Now, she really had become a rat, trapped, fearing for its life, under the scrutiny of a potentially horrid person, whose intentions were less than amicable. Her father had always taught her not to talk to strangers...

***

So the only thing she could do, the only remaining option, was to look away from the unknown man, and hope that this person didn't report her to the guards, or worse, kill her.

She was a nobody, a street urchin that had lost everything. She no longer warranted care.

***

Cumore stared at this impotent little thing, and felt nothing. A slender, arched lilac brow did raise however, when the girl scurried back. A futile effort, as her back was now glued against the wall, but he did not care.

What he had not being paying attention too however, was that Commandant Alexei had seen him stop, and wondered what he was looking at. The streets were devoid of people at this time, so he was a little curious as to what had drawn the flamboyant Captain's attention.

***

When he wandered over there, Cumore smirked and looked at him. When he saw the trembling girl, his jaw dropped, but Cumore remained smirking. His superior glared back at him, effectively shutting down his amusement. He felt an obligation to help the girl. After all, he had worked his way up from nothing, fought his way up the ladder, to a position that he now held so dear. But that did not mean he had forgotten his fellows, whether in the Lower Quarter or not.

***

The ivory haired man bent down but didn't move any closer. The child tried to scurry even further back, but her attempts were futile, her back against a wall.

Cumore groaned. "Commandant. Your duties are to the palace, not to coddle an urchin".

Alexei spun around and growled. "Cumore! She is a mere child! Do not speak of her like she is nothing. Leave me".

The purple haired man gave a curt nod, and went to join the guards, who were still awaiting orders.

"All of you, go back to the castle".

The four heeded the Commandant's order, bowed, then walked away.

***

"Don't be frightened, little one. I am not like Cumore, I won't speak ill of you. Are you the missing child reported a few days ago?"

Reported? Reported by whom?

The little girl looked at the young man, and nodded.

He frowned. "Your parents. I am sorry to hear about what happened to them, and I assure you that I will do everything in my power to find their killer".

The girl started to tear up. Worry spiked inside the man.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry. How old are you?"

The small child looked up and put up six fingers, her lips felt too numb to speak, and her throat was too dry to voice her answer.

Alexei looked glum. "Six? Oh, you poor thing. If you wish, I will get you a place in the orphanage, so you don't have to be in the cold anymore. Only if you wish it, okay?"

The girl crawled forward and nodded. She didn't wish to be cold anymore, and, despite not knowing this man for long, she had no one else to turn to, trust.

She stood up on shaky legs and walked forward.

***

Alexei moved one of the barrels out of the way, and she walked next to him. He noticed her shoes were ruined, and his frown deepened. 

"May I? The floor is freezing cold, and your health will suffer more as a result".

The girl nodded, so, he picked her up.

***

Alexei, true to his word, took the fragile young girl to the Azalea Orphanage. The staff took one look at her, and brought her in immediately.

They gave her a room, let her warm up, bathe, and gave her new clothes.

Afterwards, she sat in front of a roaring hearth, and tucked into a hot bowl of soup. Alexei tipped his head to the staff, and walked over to her.

"I have to go. You're safe here, I swear that".

As he went to leave the warm shelter of the home, the small girl spoke, barely audible, but he heard it.

"Thank you".

He nodded, smiled, and left the orphanage, bound for the castle.


	2. Cascade

Seven years later

Life is the orphanage was lovely. In Spring, the flowers outside and on the balcony's of the children's room flourished, and the sun would warm her face, when she looked out of the window. Patricia, the owner of the orphanage, had a few people, wanting to adopt the young child. One had much experience, and had adopted five children in her lifetime, and all of those went on to lead productive lives. The woman lived in Capua Torim, and when she visited the young girl, she took an instant liking to her, and decided to adopt her.

This made the girl ecstatic and very thankful. She was a lucky girl indeed. Being rescued by Alexei, and now adopted by a wonderful woman?

Lucky indeed.

***

Present day

Rose sat, with her hands tied behind her back, on the dock. A violent gang of thieves were loading their ship with stolen loot from the townspeople.

She was supposed to protect them, the people, who had looked after her, given their time and medicine to her. The innkeeper also given her a permanent room, and meals for free. She owed them dearly.

And yet currently, she was incapacitated, and these snickering, dirty handed ruffians were taking things not rightfully theirs. She had to break free.

***

"Are we there yet? I'm tired".

Karol huffed and puffed, dragging his feet along the wet grass, in short strides. Rita clipped him around the ear and he yelped. Yuri rolled his eyes, but smiled, when he saw the bridge that led to Capua Nor. He looked up at the sky, and jumped, after hearing a crack of thunder.

"Guys, it's daytime, and yet, the sky is black. Don't you think that's strange?"

Estelle looked up at the onyx, depressing looking sky, and a drop of rain hit her on the nose. She squeaked, prompting Yuri to spin around, and draw his sword. Everyone looked at him, before giggling.

"I'm okay Yuri. Thank you for your concern though. It's raining".

Repede starting sprinting towards the bridge of the port town as the rain started to become heavy.

"Repede's got the right idea. We need to get to the inn before we get soaked".

Karol's head moved up, as if to begin a nod, but as it moved down, he sneezed. Rita crinkled her nose in disgust and stepped away from him.

***

Rose wriggled her hands out of the binds, but kept them behind her back. The leader of this ragtag group walked up to her. In response, she spat in his face. The man moved back, growled and raised his hand to slap her. She then stood, and punched him in the gut. He keeled over, grunting. The other men looked at her, and fear flashed in their eyes.

The woman smirked.

"Boys. I've enough experience to know how to untie my hands".

The men gasped, and their sacks of loot fell on the deck with a thump. Their captor was free, panic hit them like a ton of bricks.

Rose stood up, and flexed her wrists.

"Leave, now. I don't want to have to hurt you".

One of the men scoffed and waved her off.

"Yeah, what are ya gonna do huh? Ya tiny thing, you couldn't hurt a fly".

The woman's laughter bellowed, and that visibly angered the man. When she finally stopped laughing, she ran at him, and punched him in the face, before throwing him over her shoulder.

"You can be my flies then, huh, boys? Come on then, who's next?" She walked around the others, some of whom were shaking. "No one? No? Shame. Scram, all of you".

***

The remaining three men were confused, they thought they'd be arrested. It seemed they were getting away with their raid. They subsequently turned on their heels, and ran, as fast as they could. But Rose had other ideas. She ran after them, and was close, before they shot around a blind corner. Rose misjudged the turn and skidded to a halt in front of a group of soldiers. She fell flat on her face, and hit her forehead, hard. Her head span for a good long while, and she couldn't hear the voices around her properly. They sounded muffled.

A deeper voice came next, arms parted the crowd of men.

When Alexei looked down, recognition hit him, and he felt a smile quirk his mouth.

It was the little girl he had rescued multiple times, now an adult. It had been twelve years since he had seen her last, and a feeling he could not distinguish latched onto his heart. He dismissed it, and held out his hand. When the woman did not take it, he realised that she was more injured than he first thought.

***

When Rose's head stopped spinning, she looked up, and saw a man, with a quizzical expression on his face. When she saw the banners held by his men, and the red armor he wore, she jumped to attention.

"Ah, excuse my disrespect Commandant. I've had a strange day and am completely out of it".

Alexei felt a twinge of sadness. Didn't she recognise him?

Come to think of it, he still didn't know her name.

A villager shouting it alerted him too it.

Rose...

***

He was brought out of his thoughts by the woman, tilting her head at him. Her burnished gold eyes seemed to shimmer, and he was more than a little intrigued.

Rose moved up and onto her knees, before smoothing her hair down and adjusting her ponytail.

"Thank you, Commandant, but I'll be okay".

She went to stand, but wobbled. The ivory haired man's arm shot out, and he took her hand, steadying her. She looked at him, and smiled. As she looked around, she saw the three thieves, cornered by Alexei's men. That made her feel a little better.

***

Footfalls behind him, and a familiar, gloat dripping tone had him close his eyes, masking his annoyance.

Cumore...

He ruined the moment. What he said angered him, it did Rose too. She narrowed her eyes, and refused to look at the Captain.

"Please do not tell me that you still wish to know this beggar, Alexei?"

Rose scoffed, eyes on the ground in disgust. He was ignored by his superior. He, the woman and his men walked away towards the town. The Captain followed, but was stopped by Alexei before stepping foot into the town.

"Are you done Cumore?"

Cumore was more than a little amused. "Does she not know who you are anymore? That has to hurt. After all, you have helped her many times. Surely she would know, no?"

Alexei put his head in the palm of his hand.

"Leave. Now, I need to talk to the villagers. Take the prisoners into custody".

Cumore nodded, bowed, and walked away.

***

Alexei felt strange as he walked through the town. It had been a long time since he had seen Rose, and yet, she didn't recognise him. He had to know what happened. He decided to ask the doctor of the town, to see what happened. Her polished gold eyes would glimmer in the Commandant's presence, but that was it, and he would be lying if he said he didn't feel disappointed.

***

After talking with some people, and reassuring them, he spoke with the doctor, and he confirmed something that the Commandant dreaded.

***

Rose was found in a coma, with a bleeding head wound, in the field where the roses grew in the Spring. When she awoke, she had no idea where she was, who she was, or why she was there. It took her years to adjust her new surroundings. During that time, she had decided to learn how to fight, to pay back the people, as they saved her life. Alexei had to admit, he was rather proud of her. She had done well for herself, turning out to be a bright, intelligent, tough woman.

***

Rose walked back over to the docks, and hauled up one of the unconscious thieves bodies. She started walking up the stairs, when she spotted four drenched people, and what appeared to be a dog running into the town, seeking shelter from the now vicious torrent of rain.

"Commandant? This is another of the thieves, and another is still on the deck".

Alexei was amused by the man over her shoulder's arms, swinging around, behind her back.

Rose looked a little nervous, and coughed before she spoke. "I, er, I knocked them out. They hurt me, tied me up, tried to take the villagers possessions, their gald. I could not let that happen. It was self defense".

She put the man down, walking back towards the dock.

***

Shortly after that, the gald had been redistributed among the townspeople, their possessions had been returned. Rose returned to the inn and saw these newcomers, who were shaking themselves off, spraying water droplets everywhere as they did so. The innkeeper's face said it all. He was livid that these people were ruining his inn.

But, one look at Yuri's sword, Rita's scowling face, a snarling Repede, and a sneezing Karol, threatening to drop his massive hammer from the force of his sneezing, had him decide not to say anything.

***

Yuri walked up to the desk and straightened up his clothes.

"We need two rooms. And what's with the weather here?"

Rita walked behind him.

"Something's up the barrier blastia. The aer it's giving off is imbalanced, and it shouldn't be. How long has this been going on?"

The innkeeper shook his head.

"At least a few weeks. No one's been able to stop it. And it's permanently dark too. It's frightening everyone. I have two rooms available now. You're lucky. We've had quite a few travelers recently. Oh, hello there Rose! Thanks for dealing with those scoundrels earlier".

The gang all turned and jumped when they saw Rose, standing behind them. Karol fell over, and Estelle ran over to him, before casting a healing arte.

Rose shook her head.

"I'm sorry, did I scare you all? I didn't mean too. You guys need to dry off, or you may get sick".

Rita glared at Karol, crossing her arms.

"It's too late for the wuss over there. I swear, if I've caught a cold off you...".

Estelle gasped. Yuri growled.

"Rita, stop. Rose is right. Is there anywhere we can wash our clothes, and get some spares?"

Rose nodded.

"I'll get you some and wash your clothes for you. Mercurio, they're alright, okay?" She walked off to the laundry room.

Mercurio nodded and pointed to the bath-house.

"You can get washed there. And if the boy is sick, I recommend using this tea. It won't cure him, but it will make him feel much better, and will warm him up. Here". Yuri took the little bag from the man's outstretched hand. "Free of charge, of course".

Yuri nodded and handed the bag to Karol, who was still huffing at being called 'boy'. He may have been young, but he detested the term 'boy'.

***

Rose came back with a bundle of clothes in her arms. She handed some to each of the group.

"Just leave your clothes outside the bathing house and I'll take them".

Everyone nodded, grateful to get out of their wet attire. The girls (Rita exclaimed, making the guys shrink back) decided to use the bathing facilities first, so the boys went to their rooms, getting changed into the spare clothes.

***

Alexei was heading back to his convoy of men before Cumore stopped him.

"The men have been detained at your request. So, tell me, Alexei. What is it with this woman, hmm? Highly inappropriate, don't you think?"

His superior glared at him, rusty bronze eyes defiant against bright purple.

"With Rose? Nothing. I simply wished to ask her if she were well. But it seems an accident purged her of her memories, and so, she does not know me, or you, for that matter. I believe that she is lucky that her memory of you has gone. You were always uncouth toward her. Just because you are miserable, it does not mean that you should drag everyone else down with you".

Cumore knew the man hadn't yet forgiven him for his actions. Both of the Captain's eyebrows rose up in suspicion.

"You are acting as if she matters. She does not. One person means nothing. You were appointed to help many. Many make you worthy of your post". He paused, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Would you rather save her, or the masses? Something tells me it is the former. Commandant, I strongly advise that you distance yourself from her. There is a reason why you shouldn't shackle yourself to someone. 'Caring' for one is overrated. You should care for your job, not some beggar, who is likely filthier than a sewer rat. She isn't worthy of anything other than contempt".

Alexei had heard enough. He walked away from the venom spewing attitude of the Captain, choosing to ignore rather than hit him.

That would not be condoned by the castle. It could jeopardize his position.

He did not work his way up the ranks to be dismissed for simply losing his rag after all...


	3. The Tears Of A Clown

Ten Years Ago

Alexei followed Yeager through the guild hallways, chills grasping at him. He did not wish to be here, Leviathan's Claw never quite felt right to him. Something lay beneath the quiet, behind the curtain. He shook his head of the troubling thought. He'd lost a lot mere hours before, the Great War bore heavy losses, a toll terribly heavy on the man. Yeager too looked as if he'd pass out if he stopped walking. He kept his chipper, upbeat attitude, but it was clear he was bone tired, sore and injured, the random tears and spattering of blood on his clothing evidence.

The Commandant felt perturbed as the guard supposedly taking them to see his charge, the now adult woman he had rescued yet again from peril, began walking down the stairs to the dungeon. He looked to Yeager for explanation. Brown hair swished as the leader shook his head, himself having no clue as to why she was down here and not in her assigned dorm room. His order was the rule, not the exception. And this woman was the exception that should not have happened. The one that must be rectified. He'd have words with whomever had her placed here, and, by the stern look of the Commandant, it appeared he would too...

***

A lone male stood outside a cell, twiddling a key on a finger. It dazed Alexei for a bit, his mind urging him to rest. He snapped free of the fog when he heard scuffling, whimpering from beyond the bars. He stared incredulously at Yeager.

"Why is she in here? Yeager, answer me".

Yeager again shook his head.

"I have no idea. I did not put her here. I assigned her a room with three female recruits. If she iz 'ere, zen...".

The earlier haze descended into red mist. Alexei stormed up to the guard, who stepped in front of the door. The elder narrowed his eyes.

"Move. Out of my way or I will move you".

The guard's narrowed his lips.

"I can't do that Commandant, orders from...".

Alexei growled, the guard now paled.

"Order from whom? Who would be foolish enough too...".

He answered his own question.

Cumore...

***

His growls echoed throughout the small, drafty space.

"He is a Captain, I the Commandant". He moved closer to the man, "When I say move, you do it. Understood?"

The guard turned his head to avoid his superior seeing his throat bob. He failed. Alexei felt a smile at the man's inability to deal with him. Internally, he wished to gloat. Pride filled him. This, in part disturbed him. His duties never once made him feel better than others, worthier. This new feeling wouldn't go amiss, if he were Cumore that was.

But, he wasn't.

***

Ears perked up at familiar voices. The young woman wiped dirty palms on her thighs, using a hand to brace herself as she stood. She'd been sat for some time, pins and needles skittered about her legs. She let out a curse under her breath, something she'd learned from a recruit. Alexei heard the curse, his head popping up right after a loud shove forcibly removed the guard from his post. He shook his head upon seeing her state. The woman wasn't sure whether to feel relieved or frightened, indebted or kick him in the face.

He was the one who brought her here, after her encounter. He was the one who put her here, in this building, in this cell, right?

Or was that this 'Cumore' fellow?

She paused.

I'm not so sure...

***

"Miss?"

The woman could not see the source of the other voice as she looked around.

"I apologise for you being placed 'ere. I assure you zat I, nor Alexei ordered zat".

The woman stood on tiptoes, trying to over the shield plate of the Commandant's shoulder.

"Then, who did? I only asked for some more water. There's a stream, outside here, right? It wouldn't have been much trouble for the cooks".

She looked to the Commandant.

"Did you do this to me?"

Anger skittered across Alexei's face for a split second, before concern blossomed inside him.

"Never. I did not intend you to end up in the dungeon. I felt you'd be able to row here. It's safe".

She scoffed. "Of course I'm 'safe'. I'm behind bars".

The earlier spike of rage had frightened her, and, though she did not back down, her eyes gave away what she really felt.

She feared him.

He swallowed down a bout of nausea. Slick, golden orbs stared up at him, pupils jet black dish saucers, neck craned, posture a little hunched.

***

He blurted out his first thought, regretting it immediately afterward.

"I'll take you to the castle. Princess Estellise is a little younger than you, but I know you will be safe there. I guarantee that!"

"Guaranteed? Are you blind?! You said I'd be safe here. I'm not".

When she turned her back, the ivory haired male saw fingerprints, purple, newer blooms, and yellowish, green older blotches. The rage crept back in to him. He turned, and pointed his sword at Yeager's chest, eyes devoid of care, emotion, anything.

The younger man held up his hands, backing up slowly.

"Commandant. I am not ze one you seek". He looked at the guard. "Free her".

The guard would have, were he not shoved back down again, a territorial Alexei barreling into him. He strayed too close to his charge, a mistake he would pay for. An alien possessiveness came into play, the older man wanting, needing to protect the woman beyond the bars.

Beyond his reach...

***

The woman squeaked.

"How can I believe you wouldn't do me harm when I see you do, that? And, why are you bloody? You have armor on. So...so", she paused, something rising up her throat. "It isn't yours". She heaved, reaction swallowing the vomit in her mouth. She heaved again but fought to keep down the liquid. "Please don't. I don't want to be hurt again".

She blinked, eyes wide, covering her mouth. Alexei looked up, thinking it again from almost puking.

It wasn't. She shut up as she feared he would punish her for speaking. Her smart tongue was staying firmly in her mouth, lest she open it, and say something utterly atrocious.

Alexei looked at his breastplate, using a gloved hand to attempt to wipe it. He only succeeded in spreading it across the metal, it now appearing as a kind of war-paint of defilement, and, shame. He could not deny the shame that coursed through his veins. His past hit him with a thump, the shame he felt when he was bullied for coming from the streets, his peers,. snickering behind his back when they thought he could not hear. Did not know.

He knew.

They were not laughing when he quickly worked his way in the royal good books however. The laughter ceased faster than his rise to power, fame, glory...

***

"Did he hurt you? Was he the one to defile you?"

The woman shook her head, unable to speak.

"Did Cumore?" He stopped, deciding to be more personal. "Did Alexander do this?"

Again, she did not know. But, a man had visited her, lilac hair, meticulous eyebrows, and a posture that screamed vanity. That could have been Cumore?

***

She looked up and nodded. Alexei seethed, pinching the bridge of his nose, making sure to use his free hand, lest he smear more blood on his person.

I could kill him. I did NOT work my way up from the gutter, win the tournament to be questioned by a pompous, arrogant fool. My word is right, his a delude, self-grandeur. Next I see him, he won't get away with this. I thought him brash, yes, but not violent. What else did I misjudge?

***

Yeager, in the silent reticence hauled up the guard, taking his key and putting it in the lock. His superior said nothing, making no move to stop him. He opened the door and offered a hand to the girl. She knew this man, and, his slight odd, quirky nature that caused her often to tilt her head. He wasn't a threat. Though she wasn't a hundred percent sure he was an ally, she was more sure of him than she was of Alexei.

So, she took the hand, Yeager smirking when he noted it was dirty and she squinted.

***

The woman stopped in front of the Commandant, a hands near his chest plate. She wished to move him, but did not have the strength, the will too. Yeager did that for her. He lightly tapped Alexei's shoulder.

"Commandant? She doesn't belong here. She's a caged bird zat needs to fly free. Let the wind carry her off, send her on her vay, her own path. I think ze journey will be of great help to her, no? My men have scouted ze areas surrounding ze guild. It is safe Alexei. She vill be safe".

"Safe?" Alexei snapped. "Out there? In the wilds? Don't be absurd". Noting that Yeager still held onto her hand made him cross. "If she is, indeed a bird, then let go of her hand. Let her 'fly free'".

Yeager nodded, letting go of her hand. She looked at it as her arm fell down, boneless, limp. Her body felt like a rag-doll, as if she were a doll with no stuffing, nothing to keep her upright. Her legs gave way, she tumbled toward the floor. A bloody hand shot out, clutching her arm to prevent the inevitable. The grip pulled on the socket, a spasm of muscle making her yank it free. Her clothing now had the blood of someone unknown, fallen, likely dead person it it.

And, god, did that make her want to retch...

***

She forced herself forward, pressing on down the corridor, whizzing past the two, only stopping upon a deep, sorrowful tone, calling her back.

"At least tell me your name. Calling you 'girl' isn't right".

She stopped suddenly, hands bracing herself as she hit the wall. A combination of pain, fright and frustration had her eyes welling up again. She refused to look at the man, his question simple, easily answered, the answer on her tongue.

It would not come out. All she managed was a sob, cracked, mournful.

That sound...Alexei felt someone had stabbed him in the chest as she left. He slumped against the cell door, the last of his strength evaporating in an instant.

***

Present day

Dusk approached, with Alexei preparing to leave the port. His men had been attended too by the local doctor, he knew he should be on his way back to the capital. He found her could not move past the inn, where he knew a certain someone resided. Prior encounters with her had gone well, up until Leviathan's Claw anyway. There, Rose saw the darkness inside him, the bitterness he held back from the public. The resentment at thing spiraling out of control. He was sick of fighting, sick of bothering, trying to fix that which was already broken.

What was once a young man with a needle and thread, sewing together the pieces of his life, his budding career, was now an older, worn out man, sewing together rags. Tattered, fragile, useless articles that he should throw away. He latched onto the past, the former days, the feeling he had, of youthful exuberance. The feeling he had, when he saw Rose again, running from a gang of ruffians, after he apprehended them, saving her. At the time, he chalked it up to something akin to 'care', as one did a friend. He knew her, unsure as to whether or not he could class her as a 'friend' however.

***

When he saw her here? Memories came to the forefront, happiness, for the first time in a long while, long overdue washed over him, relief in his veins. She no longer knew him, could not remember what he did, but, that mattered not. What did matter was that she was okay. The innocent, little thing he'd found twenty-three years ago was right there, albeit sat on the ground, in a dizzy heap, but, okay.

There was that twinge again, the twist of his stomach, slight quickening of breath. The sea breeze did little to calm him as his face grew warm. He coughed and turned to face away from the building, letting the breeze sooth him. He shivered as it grew colder, biting at exposed skin.

One thought pervaded his mind, a grave one.

***

Losing his little charge wasn't ever an option. But, fate had intervened, cast her away from him. It had her forget him. Her time incarcerated he understood.

But, him? That stung the man, a sharp barb, driven through his chest, knocking the wind right out of his sails...


End file.
